


Don't Know What You Got (Til It's Gone)

by JustLyra



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLyra/pseuds/JustLyra
Summary: Dani is leaving, and Marc finally realises





	Don't Know What You Got (Til It's Gone)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while so it's well rusty, but couldn't let Dani's retirement go without something....

 

“You won’t be there…” Whispering to himself, standing stock still in the middle of the Valencian paddock, rain pouring down so hard he was standing in a puddle, Marc felt his stomach lurch as the realisation finally hit him. Turning to his right, Alex’s face telling him that his brother had caught the moment the penny had finally dropped, his choked out a few words, “Go collect your bet winnings from you team. I’ll catch you up.”

“Marc…”

“Please…” Terrified Dani, who had laughed and wandered away after shaking his head at Marc’s stupid _stupid_ comment, might notice, Marc’s tone pleaded with his sibling not to argue, or make him explain, “I’ll catch you up.”

“Ok. Ten minutes then I’m coming to find you, ok?” Fixing him with the look that questioned why he was the younger brother, Alex squeezed Marc’s arm before jogging away, knowing his brother needed a moment to process everything.

“Dani!” Turning, just in time to see Dani and Eric run into the HRC hospitality, escaping the rain, Marc felt the tears on his cheeks, the warmth of those mixing with the cold raindrops splashing onto his skin, “You can’t leave…”

*

“You can’t leave… You’re Dani Pedrosa!” Nudging Dani’s shoulder, the older man sitting on the end of the bed, pulling his shorts back on, his torso still bare, Marc chuckled, “You’ll get a deal, a **good** deal because… Well because you’re Dani Pedrosa.”

Turning to the younger man, tilting his head to the side in curiosity, unable to resist teasing the one who’d just left scratch marks on his back, Dani frowned, “You know, I sometimes wonder if you are fearful of forgetting my name when you keep saying ‘ _you’re Dani Pedrosa_ ’…”

“Did I sound like I was going to forget your name…” Marc pulled Dani backwards, the sudden movement catching the older man unaware, the noise that escaped him so high and ungainly that he blushed as Marc moved quickly to straddle him, him still naked, lube and cum still leaking from him, “…when I was screaming it into my pillow?”

Eyes rolling in his head when Marc’s hand was suddenly in his jeans, boxers ignored like a triviality as deft fingers wrapped around his cock, that was utterly spent only a few moments ago, Dani whined as Marc’s thumb brushed over his sensitive bell end, “No, fuck no… Jesus… Marc, we need to… Ohhh fuckkkk”

“Not Jesus, Marc…” Marc chuckled as he popped the button of Dani’s jeans, the older man’s hand finding it’s way into his hair as he quickly swallowed him down, Dani hardening in his mouth as Marc’s lack of gag reflex came to the fore again, the Indonesian hotel room between Emilio and Eric adding to the danger of their encounter, all fears quickly forgotten.

*

“I don’t want to share with Jorge,” Sniffing hard, his voice a soft croak, Marc splashed slowly through puddles as he wandered, his comment about the catering staff providing pizza on the last day of testing, the only time the riders could obtain unhealthy food courtesy of Honda, being chuckled at by Dani, the simplicity of ‘ _I bet Jorge doesn’t let you steal all the pepperoni from his…’_ hitting him like a truck, “You can’t leave, you’re Dani Pedrosa…”

*

“You’re Dani Pedrosa…” Marc hiccupped, giggling like a teenage schoolgirl as he did, the movement making Dani groan as Marc moved on his cock, the younger man straddling him and riding his cock with a confidence that belied his tender years, “Am I your favourite ever teammate?”

Rolling his eyes, Marc’s occasional questions about his previous teammates amusing and irritating him in equal measures, Dani thrust his hips upward, laughing deeply at the way Marc’s eyes rolled backwards and his hands scrabbled for purchase on Dani’s chest as his body trembled, “Well, I’ve never made Casey say my name the way you do.”

“I should fucking hope not,” Competitive side taking over, the reward for Dani’s win, for breaking his own winning streak, a reward for himself as much as the older rider, Marc rocked his hips harder, sliding Dani almost completely out of his slick hole before pushing him back in hard, determined to make the other cum first, the itching desperation to make Dani want him ever present, “Fuck, Dani…”

Gripping onto Marc’s hips as the younger began to bounce harder, Dani dug his nails into the beautifully tanned skin, “Yes, fuck Dani, fuck Dani hard… Harder…”

*

“What do I do without you? Who do I turn too?” Shivering in the cold, his clothes soaked through, Marc leant against a tyre barrier, the track just a gravel trap away, remembering all the times Dani had given him a pep talk, or a smile, just a smile was enough, “What have I done?”

*

“Did you like my conducting?” Marc sniggering at the small huff from Dani, his tongue flicking out to tease Dani’s tight hole, this switch like a shift in the balance between them that had been silently there since Dani’s announcement, “One Dani Pedrosa….”

Looking over his shoulder, trying to shoot Marc an annoyed look, but that difficult when someone has their tongue teasing your arse, and even more difficult when you’ve been in love with them for approximately five years, “It’s not the first time the Silverstone fans have sung for me you know… They didn’t do it because youuuuuu oh fuck…”

“Fuck sounds like a very good idea to me,” Pushing his finger into Dani, slowly, but firmly, the older man hissing, Marc cursed at the tightness, it still a miracle to him that his cock actually fitted into Dani’s body, the first time they’d switched the weekend of Dani’s announcement that had made Marc so angry at the older for giving up, “Of course they’ve sung for you before, you’re Dani Pedrosa…”

*

“How will I do it without you?” Tears pouring down his face, Marc stuffed his hand into his mouth to stifle the sob, glad that the foul weather meant there was no one around as he leant against the cold tyres. Feeling like an idiot as he wept, it the first time he’d realised Dani was **actually** going, despite leaving parties, multiple conversations, and a MotoGP legends presentation and press conference, their annual traditon of sharing pizza on testing Wednesday the thing that made him realise, “How can I have another teammate? How can I….”

“Because you’re Marc Marquez…”

“Dani,” Spinning around, quickly wiping his eyes, Marc’s face went bright red, biting his lip hard, “I was just… I…”

Moving to stand next to Marc, facing the track, not forcing the younger man to make eye contact with him, “Do you remember Sepang 2015?”

“Obviously…” Sniffing, confused, and sounding a little irritable through embarrassment, Marc shrugged as he looked at his shoes, “Not likely to forget that in a hurry.”

Looking up, smiling gently, his face peeking out from his hood and cap, Dani reached to brush the last tears from Marc’s face, “If you can get through that, through all that crap, the hate and the bile, and the threats… If you can get through that, which you did, then you can get through anything this paddock throws at you. And you know why you can do that?”

“Why?” Closing his eyes, the warmth of Dani’s hand on his face something he wanted to remember forever, Marc licked his lips.

“Because you’re Marc Marquez… And all the things you’ve ever said about me are true about you,” Leaning up on tip toes, pressing a gentle kiss to Marc’s lips, just quickly through fear of being caught, but it enough to leave both of them with scalded lips, Dani stepped back, the loss of the contact making them both shiver in cold, “Have fun with Jorge… Don’t break his heart. Get out of the cold, Emilio will kill you if you get sick before your operation.”

“He would, he’s already saying I shouldn’t test because… Wait, what do you mean about… Dani…” Marc opened his eyes with a start, Dani’s words hitting him between the eyes, his heart sinking when he saw Dani’s back jogging away, the older man heading once again for the sanctuary of the hospitality area, “I won’t… I’ll try not to break mine either.”


End file.
